


Children of the World

by Pearl_Snake_Queen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I'm guaranteed to have forgotten some nations in the tags, Just having some fun, Lot's of oc content in this story, Multi, Ships and character tags will be added as chapters go on, There will be SHIPS!, probably not a lot of NSFW but who knows :3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Snake_Queen/pseuds/Pearl_Snake_Queen
Summary: Are you aware of the fact that the nations of our world were and are capable of having children like any other person? Well, they most defiantly were not informed of such facts.
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Children of the Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/649741) by The-Charcoal-Alchemist. 



> Aha! So this is my first Hetalia fanfic ever~! 
> 
> Before I start, I just want to say I was actually really inspired ages ago to write this. Hetalia was still in its prime when I thought "what if" and quickly searched the internet for a fic that fit what I was thinking. I ended up with one absolute GEM of a fic by The-Charcoal-Alchemist on fanfiction.net. This story had everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. I had never read anything like it. There were no other fanfics like it and I reread the fic soo many times!
> 
> Years later I started randomly thinking up fun scenarios for my own version of this idea. It was fun to make up new characters and think about what kind of background that came with them. I love historical fiction, so coming up with dates and backstories was crazy exciting! 
> 
> I am in no way claiming this as MY IDEA. As of 2020, there are at least a dozen of these kinds of stories all with their own variations and twist! With this piece of writing, I only hope I can add to this growing collection :D

The world conference had just been adjourned, and Arthur Kirkland, aka the human representation of Great Britain, had just about had it with everyone in the room. As was expected, the gathering itself accomplished little. There was shouting, cursing, crying, and let’s not forget, more shouting. Ludwig, aka the human representation of Germany had brought forth a few suggestions on how to make international trade better for countries and their varying economics. Kiku Honda, the human representation of Japan had also brought forth something the world had recently been struggling with, while Christian Williams, aka the human representation of Australia, seconded it. 

“Global warming is no joke!” spat the aussie, glaring daggers at anyone who said elsewise. “It’s killing animals that have been around for centuries, not to mention changing the climate! Everything’s off! Look at my home for god sake! This year has been BEYOND DRY.” 

“Yes, yes,” nodded Felix, the human representation of Poland sighed. “We hear you Christian. I can assure you that my people are doing their absolute best to change the course of what’s happening. Tons of them have already donated or come up with more sustainable ways of living. Most of our people are doing there best these days.” 

The others nodded, some chiming in while others only smiled. Their hearts were all with Australia and the current bushfires that scarred its once beautiful and peaceful terrain. Other topics were brought up as well, such as supply and demand and how they were to deal with the countries who had isolated themselves away from western powers. It would have been a successful meeting for the most port, except for one of the world's leading superpowers had not been present to hear such suggestions and discussions. It wasn’t often that someone decided to opt to not show, and for this specific nation to skip, it was very unusual, especially when you were the nation hosting that year's conference. The whole situation made the Englishmen want to punch or strangle someone. 

It was nearly 3 o’clock when the conference finished, with the majority of nations in attendance returning to their respective apartments and hotels located in New York city, relaxing from the day’s stress. All except the nations of Great Britain and Canada. Matthew Williams, aka the human representation of the country Canada, yawned hugely in boredom as Arthur ranted about being tardy and unprofessional. The Canadian wasn’t going to argue with the Englishmen as he had no intention of getting on the nation's bad side. He only half-heartedly listened to the Englishman’s rants, his attention elsewhere.

As the two waited near the entrance of the UN, Arthur still grumbling darkly, a loud rumbling engine was revved very loudly. A stunt bike painted a fierce blue rolled down the street, the driver unmistakably the absent nation, and he was headed in their direction. He was decked out in his usual aviator jackets and ripped skinny jeans, head covered by a bright red helmet. Arthur let out a sigh of exasperation before heading down to meet the biker. Matthew followed closely behind. Once they reached the front entrance, all hell broke loose. 

“Alfred F. Jones!” yelled Arthur furiously, “Where have you been!? Did you forget about today’s conference? Honestly! We’ve been doing this for how long?!” 

“Chill, ggy,” the biker, aka the human representation of the United States, sighed, tugging off his helmet and killing the engine. His blue eyes twinkled with childish amusement, while his white teeth gleamed in the early afternoon light. “Besides,” he continued, “It won’t kill anyone to miss one meeting every once in a while. Plus, I was having the time of my life.” He patted the bike's handles with fondness. 

“Time of your life?” Arthur’s face was red with rage. “You should know your duties! Especially when you're the host of all people!” 

The young man just shrugged, patting the seat behind him. “Yeah, well. No use crying over spilled milk. Now hop on, both of you. Let’s grab something to eat. I’m famished!” 

“As if,” Arthur replied stiffly, looking at the American with narrowed eyes.

“Oh come on!” the American whined, scooting forward to make room. “I’m a superb driver, tell him, Mattie.” 

“I cannot go” Arthur said flatly. “I’ve got some paperwork to finish for the boss.” He turned to leave, then turned back, eyes gleaming with an unnatural light. “If you ever do this again,” he said in a low menacing tone, “don’t blame me for what happens next Alfred.” 

“It’s not like I missed much,” he huffed, leaning forward as the Englishmen stomped away. 

“True,” Matthew sighed with a shrug. “It still would have been better if you showed up though. You were the country that was hosting the world meeting after all.”

“Come on Mattie~ “ whined Alfred. “Won’t you eat with me at least? Your favorite brother?” 

“… you’re my only brother…” 

“Exactly! So you're coming!” He started the engine of the bike with a deafening roar. “Now hop on! I’ve got just the perfect place!” 

“If it’s McDonald’s or any other branch of fast food, the answer is an automatic no.” 

“Just come on!”


	2. Chapter 2

Marilyn Hale sighed as she looked herself over, eyes narrowing as she took in her appearance. She was adorned in a simple white dress with a repeating pattern of purple tulips, white trim on the sleeves, and a maid's apron tossed her waist. Her blonde hair had been piled upon her head, and she wore a small amount of makeup; eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara and a faint coating of blush. The eye makeup was kind of nice, bringing out the blue of her irises, but everything else just felt wrong. To put it simply, she felt like Barbie. Fake and plastic. 

“Lyn, two gentlemen have just claimed table five.” said her manager through the changing rooms door. “Better go greet them, as that is your section of the restaurant.” 

“Okay,” murmured Marilyn, “be out in a moment.” She looked at herself in the mirror once more, dark blue eyes gleaming. She promptly put on a smile and changed her demeanor completely. 

She walked out with the air of someone pleasant and bubbly, heading directly towards a table where two young men sat. They both had almost golden colored hair and had mannerisms that told you that the two were close. Marilyn didn’t know how she knew, but she quickly came to the conclusion that they were brothers, though they looked almost nothing alike (minus that golden hair).

“Hello,” she said brightly, showing them her winning smile. “Welcome to Angies. My name is Marilyn and I’ll be your server for today. Can I start you off with some beverages and appetizers? Or do you know what you’d like and want to order now?” 

One of the men silently studied the menu, his purple eyes (contacts?) scanning the page, while the other had his head positioned over the menu, nose just about touching the laminated surface. There was a moment's pause, and then: 

“I’ll have two of the breakfast burritos, extra dipping sauce, with a side of avocado toast. Also a Fruity Tootie smoothie, with extra corn syrup. Boy, do I need that energy spike.” 

The speaker looked up, blue eyes shining with excitement. His brother across him sighed and rubbed at his forehead in exasperation. 

“Al,” he groaned through his hands, “order like a normal person, aye?”

The blue eyes man tilted his head to the side with an expression of confusion. “What’s that Mattie? I can’t hear you over how goddamn good this food is. Now order, will ya? I’m starving.” 

The other man ordered one stack of pancakes with extra syrup. Marilyn quickly wrote the order onto her notepad, eyeing the blue eyed man with curiosity, wondering at the same time just what kind of job one had to have to gain such an appetite. Was he an athlete of sorts? If so, what _kind _?__

__While she waited for the food to be prepared, she brought them both a large cup of ice water. As she bustled around the cafe (setting up other tables and greeting other customers) she couldn’t help but steal glances at the two men with hidden rapture. She couldn’t help but feel a zing of energy pass over her as she gazed at them from across the room. The longer she looked, the more familiar each felt. It was as if she’d met them as a child or in her much younger days. But that was ridiculous. She knew that couldn’t be possible because everyone she’d ever known from that time was long gone._ _

__“Gosh,” Sasha gushed, shooting the two brothers' looks of envy. “you sure got lucky with table five.”_ _

__Sasha was a coworker she’d only met a few days ago who spent the majority of the job eyeing customers like they were candy on display. Marilyn was thoroughly confused at those words and frowned. She turned to face the green eyed beauty, raising one eyebrow in question._ _

__“What do you mean by _that _?”___ _

____The girl smirked a devilish smile before turning her attention back to where they’d originally been locked on, licking her lips in an almost seductive like manner. She smoothed the front of her dress multiple times before turning to face the confused girl, cheeks tinted a brighter pink than they had been only moments ago._ _ _ _

____“Don’t act like you don’t know,” she giggled, nodding slightly towards the table where the two brothers sat. “They’re _gorgeous _. I bet they’re supermodels.”___ _ _ _

______Marilyn shot a fervent glance to table five, just in time to catch the eyes of the purple eyes brother. She could feel a flush creep to her face and looked away quickly, which caused Kaitlyn to laugh and bump her in the shoulder. She wasn’t blushing because she thought they were attractive. She was more embarrassed to be caught staring and looking like a dumb giggling blonde._ _ _ _ _ _

______“They’re average.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“They’re anything but that,” the star eyed girl insisted, eyes the size of saucer plates. “My town sure doesn’t have boys like them around.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I highly doubt that,” sighed Marilyn, beginning to stack a try high with the newly sizzling food. “Now help me, won’t you? I can’t carry all this food by myself.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Before the two could turn and leave however, their manager popped up, a rag tossed over his shoulder and his pants plastered with a dark unknown substance. He rubbed at it unconsciously, a crown of wrinkles creasing his forehead. Both girls stepped back in unison, grimacing at the state of their bosses clothes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ladies, ladies” he started, beaming at each of them in turn. “What are you doing chit chatting? You’ve got customers to serve, don’t you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Actually sir, we have only one table to serve,” replied Sasha with a pleasant smile, “and that’s Marilyn's table.” She gestured with her head to where the two young men sat._ _ _ _ _ _

______He nodded, surveying his surroundings and the silent state of the cafe._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, I see,” he finally said, his shoulders slumping. “Dear, you didn’t tell me your brother was coming.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marilyn paused and frowned, feeling her heart skip a beat and tumble into the back of her throat. Her what? No one had ever said those words to her in all the years she’d lived. She could feel the other girl digging her fingers into her arm, eyes huge, asking a clear question._ _ _ _ _ _

______“… my brother, sir?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes,” he said with a curt nod. “That is who you're waiting on, right? I mean, it’s unmistakable. You and the blue eyed gentleman look practically identical, wouldn't you agree?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

________As the two brothers waited for their food to come out, Matthew caught Alfred up on what he’d missed in the conference. Alfred didn’t seem interested one bit, though it was always like this with the American. He was too laid back in the Canadians opinion, too comfortable and at ease. He once told his brother that having lived so long gave him perspective. He’d been stressed as a younger and newer nation once upon a time, always on his tiptoes for an attack or invasion. As he’d grown from a new nation to a leading superpower, he’d learned to trust those around him.  
Sipping at his water, Matthew couldn’t help but catch sight of their waitress, her shiny golden hair glinting in the afternoon light. Her blue eyes glittered in only the way he’d seen his brothers when aggravated, her lips pressed into a tight line. She appeared to be in deep conversation with another girl, her face turned into a scowl as her friend laughed. Matthew couldn’t help but stare. As he gazed at her even more, she slowly began to look more familiar, starting with the shape of her nose, and the curl of her lips. The air about her also seemed familiar. Too familiar.  
In one quick motion, the girl flicked her blue orb like eyes in their direction, landing on the blue eyed American before coming to rest on the Canadian. Their eyes locked, and she quickly looked away as if spooked, her cheeks flushing. _ _ _ _

______Alfred must have caught him staring and glanced behind him, a slow smile danced across his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey,” he said with a grin, raising his brows in speculation. “Is my brother finally checking out girls?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Matthew felt a pang of annoyance pass through him, glaring across the table, his arms crossed in silent rage._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No,” he said firmly, sipping at his water once more. “I was in fact gazing at our waitress because She bares a shocking resemblance to someone I know very well.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alfred looked confused._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Who?” he asked, chugging his own water down in three large swallows. “Do I know them?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You…you don’t have any kids, do you Al?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alfred stared at his brother with a blank expression, then burst out cackling._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What the heck are you talking about, Mattie?! You know I’ve got all the states, and I guess they equal as kids, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shhh!” He glanced around, making sure no one was close by. “You’ll Get overheard if you keep shouting. And I was asking in the manner of…human children…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, of course not Mattie,” Alfred shook his head, still giggling. “We can’t have kids like that. Everyone knows that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Matthew only nodded, inwardly thinking something was very strange. It wasn’t uncommon for a nation to come across doppelgängers every few centuries, but he’d never felt so odd in the presence of one before. The girl in question seemed like your average American citizen, but something inside the Canadians gut said elsewise. He’d always been a follower of his instincts, and right now they were telling him something was very off._ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh forgive me! I can't write combat scenes to save my life...

She never felt fear when doing this kind of sport, never felt her heart sink in terror or her stomach flip flop with nausea. That’s what she liked to think anyway. After all was said and done, she’d go back to the single bedroom apartment and lay down for hours, thinking about all the other times she’d put her life at risk. The tears would come, and they would continue to flow until sunrise. 

Marilyn bit the inside of her check to bring herself back to the present time, palms damp and body tense. She couldn’t let any emotion distract her. She had to become stone, unfeeling and cold. She could feel her arms thrum with adrenaline as she inhaled deeply, fingers tightening into tight fists. Everything around her appeared to have slowed down, the cheers, screams and flashing lights becoming nothing more but a dull background noise. The figure in front of her loomed overhead, his dark muscles rippling in the flashing spotlights of the cage.

_“Greetings ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Blackhouse Tournament!” _The announcer's voice rang throughout the entire stadium. _“Tonight you will witness a fight of a lifetime! Watch as the Unstoppable Machine goes up against the Nimble Fox.” _____

____The referee, a short bronzed man with little hair and dark large eyes waved to both opponents to meet in the center. With nothing more, the lean American was patted harshly on the back and shoved into the cage. When face to face with who she would be up against, her heart began to beat wildly and uncontrollably. He was tall, wide and riddled with muscles that ran all over his body. His dark greasy hair was pulled back to expose his bulldog-like face, cheeks scared with years of underground fights. He smirked darkly as he surveyed his opposer, silver and gold teeth glittering as the referee counted down._ _ _ _

____“You can’t really be a pro,” he sneered in a thick accent that Marilyn couldn’t place. “Too frail. I bet all your past opponents fell over laughing at how small you are.”_ _ _ _

____Marilyn couldn't help but smile back._ _ _ _

____“And I bet you're just all talk, big guy.”_ _ _ _

____The match started off well enough, with the two circling each other and trying to figure out one another’s weaknesses. The Unstoppable Machine was the first to make a bold move, lunging forward for a punch to the sternum. Marilyn only sighed and easily dodged, rolling between his thick legs and throwing a quick and painful jab to his spine. The man roared with more outrage then pain and and whipped back, grasping at anything that would equal as contact. His thick fingers wrapped around her wrist, to which he yanked violently. Marilyn’s body soard through the air, slamming hardly against the cage bars that trapped her. The referee was no longer in the cage, and the crowd was going wild. This was her true job, one that earned the most money in all the years she’d been alive. Illegal and underground caged fights, where the match only stopped when one of the two fighters were knocked out cold._ _ _ _

____Thankfully Marilyn had been fighting for years and had trained herself to ignore any kind of pain. Her wrist throbbed as she quickly jumped back onto the balls of her feet, balancing before her opponent charged. One thing she’d gathered from the man's first attack was that his body was built like a tank, all heavy when it came to his charges. She had quick reflexes compared to the bulky man and easily sprung over his back, digging the heel of her foot deep into his shoulder blade before kicking off and projecting herself to the opposite side of the cage. He screamed and tried to reach for her, but instead was knocked off balance. As he struggled to stand, the American grinned wickedly before landing multiple punches against his glistening flesh. His face was coated in a fresh layer of blood, his face full of cuts, gashes and bruises. The crowd was practically singing with the anticipation of a knockout._ _ _ _

____Marilyn was definitely capable of delivering such a blow, as her opponent was slow and heavy. But as someone who had been doing the job for years now, she was aware of how much of a show the onlookers wanted. As she paused to glance into the screaming crowd and wipe at her slinging face, a hot and sweaty hand wrapped around her leg and pulled her down, causing a crack to sound throughout the stadium and her head to slap against the hard concrete floors. She gasped as the man began to crawl over her, his swollen face beaming down at her as his muscled legs tightened around her torso. Her vision blurred in and out of focus, the cheers and screams of those who watched becoming even more dimmed. With the remaining strength she could muster, Marilyn wrapped her pain ridden ankle around the beefy man’s side, kicking out viciously. With an intense flare of pain, she felt the impact, making her vision dance with black dots. The greasy man grunted and cried out, clutching at his side as he rolled into a sitting stance._ _ _ _

____Every single one of Marilyn’s muscles burned and ached as she pushed herself away, grimacing at the pain that shut up her right leg. Trying to catch her breath, she rested her back against the cage bars, doing her best to push herself back to a sturdy stance._ _ _ _

____“Don’t you dare just sit there!” hissed a voice right behind her. It was her manager and couch, Jimmy, his dark beady eyes glaring her down. “”Get up and fight! Stop pitying yourself and get onto your toes, Hale! Ignore the pain if you want a good payout, hm?” He’d always spoken to her like this, as it was one of the few ways to get her blood pumping._ _ _ _

____Marilyn nodded slowly, licking her cracked lips as she stood shakily. Adrenaline was already thrumming through her legs. She slipped her injured wrist behind her back, holding up the other one in a defensive stance. Looking at the Unstoppable Machine now, face bruised and blood running down his chin and body, Marilyn couldn't help but smirked._ _ _ _

____“Not so tough looking once some sense has been beaten into you, huh big guy,” she teased. “I don’t look nearly as strong as I am. Don’t forget that.”_ _ _ _

____In response, her lunged at her, aiming to wrap one thick meaty hands around her throat and punch her with the other. It was an easy tactic to foresee, to which she ducked and jumped out of the way, wrapping her arms nimbly around his neck and jumping into his sweaty back. She was done playing around. The crowd should have been satisfied with just about anything at this point. With a quick smack to his neck and a gasp of surprise, the beefy built fighter fell to his knees. A whistle was blown loudly overhead and the match was over at last._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't she just a baddie? XD


	4. Chapter 4

A heavy binder was thrown onto a table illuminated by one circular light that swayed rhythmically back and forth. The room was chilling, like a meat locker set to the lowest temperature. Two looming figures faced an equally opposing on, broad shoulders and tall in height. 

“Luka and Lada Semyon Ostrovsky,” said one of the two participants, opening the binder to the first few pages. “Born December 18th, 1970. Brought up by a single mother, Svetlana Semyon Ostrovsky, until she died that is. The two were only ten and from there it appears they vanished from existence. Many assumed they died as they had no extended family. However, those names resurfaced about thirty years later, and there were…aspects that we weren’t expecting.”

The second figure leaned forward and tossed two extra files onto the table, splayed open to reveal two small photographs. In the first one was a young man who looked to be in his early twenties, the second, a young woman of the same age. Both people had their faces covered well, framed by thick locks of pale hair and dark scarfs. 

“These look very modern, da?”

“Da…taken almost two years ago, the male in Paris and the female in Egypt.”

“You think they are like me?”

“…evidence seems to suggest so.”

“Both have very strong ties to the Mafia and its various branches. Multiple charges of theft and violence once added up, and the female is currently under investigation for tax evasion. Her current location is unknown but it has been revealed she has been sliding into various european crime organizations. The male is currently located in California, making deals with the American blackmarket and taking part in large scale thefts across the country. We cannot risk international incidents at this moment. We must track down who is controlling them and shut them down before anything else puts our country under strain with others.”

“And… is it bold of me to assume both brother and sister take orders from Kosmov, the right hand man behind the current Russian mafia leader?”

“It’s…unclear as of right now, but many of our colleagues would agree that appears to be the case.”

“Okay, I will go.” 

“Wonderful to hear you’re on board with us.”

One of the first two figures pressed a third document to the table, his hands clad in dark leather and fur. 

“Your flight leaves for America tonight. Pashkov will give you your boarding pass as you exit the building. First class as always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now things are starting to pick up~! 
> 
> Hoooooray :D


End file.
